


The Green Door

by strawberry_pie



Category: Doctor Who, IT Crowd
Genre: Aliens, Computers, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, the green door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_pie/pseuds/strawberry_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Reynholm Industries has existed,  the room that lies beyond the always locked Green Door has been fraught with mystery and rumours.  The room, or rather, the door alone, is unsettling enough to put a person on edge.</p><p>And, now, the newest addition to the I.T. department has become rather interested in the room's contents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Door

The past week had been a little strange down in I.T.; a sudden new addition to the staff had come as a surprise to them all.  
Still, the new bloke had fit in all right.  
His look was a little outdated for Roy's taste, but Moss had immediately liked the newcomer's 'sweet style'.  
OF course, they had no idea who he really was, this new friend of theirs.  
Moss and Roy couldn't have known that this friendly, slightly awkward and eager addition to I.T. was, in fact, the very last of his ancient race; a Time Lord from Gallifrey.  
To them, he was just 'The Doctor', a guy that Jen was crushing on, and that they already considered a friend.

The day had been going by as usual, though that morning Roy had nearly ended up getting beaten by a woman from the third floor who hadn't been entirely satisfied with the service that she'd been given by him.  
The Doctor had been able to put a stop to that before anything had really happened, as Jen had taken a sick day to help recuperate from a particularly nasty head-cold.  
After she had left, and everyone was seated at their desks again to finish eating their lunches, The Doctor glanced over to the Green Door.  
Roy noticed where he was looking, and his often neutral expression turned a hint sombre as his chewed a ketchup flavoured crisp.  
"What's behind that door?" The Doctor asked, looking between Moss and Roy.  
He could tell that it was most definitely something by how uncomfortable the men had become by the simple mentioning of it.  
Roy shrugged. "I dunno." He mumbled, not wanting to discuss it.  
Something about that room had always set him on edge.

  
Moss looked down to his meal, feigning not having heard the question at all.  
He knew. He'd seen inside that room, but only once. Once, however, had proven to be more than enough.  
"What's behind that door, Moss?" The Doctor pried gently.  
He could have unlocked the Green Door and waltzed right in to see for himself, but he wanted to see what these two men would say.  
After all, they had been working right by it for years. If anyone in this building that wasn't connected to whatever it was knew anything of it, then it would be the workers right there in I.T.  
Moss cleared his throat.

  
He wasn't one to lie, but the truth seemed downright bizarre.  
If he chose to answer, Moss didn't think that The Doctor would believe him.  
He wasn't even sure that Roy would believe him, and they were best friends.  
Still, he had been asked...  
"Well." Moss began thoughtfully, trying to word his reply in a way that wouldn't seem completely bonkers. "I only saw inside that room once, and very quickly, mind you. But, there was an abundance of metallic looking statues."

  
The Doctor listened intently, as Roy frowned but stayed silent.  
"They were all exactly alike; about 6 feet 7 inches tall, with something like handles on their heads... Rudimentary facial features, though the body details were interesting enough." Moss went on, though halfway through he gave a bit of a shiver. "Something about them was really very creepy. Even if I had wanted to actually go in and look at them better, I wouldn't have."  
The Doctor looked to the Green Door again contemplatively, before returning his gaze to Moss who seemed slightly embarrassed.  
"I believe you." The Doctor told him honestly, trying to reassure his new friend.  
Roy scoffed, and they both turned to look at him.  
"What?" Roy asked, leaning back in his seat and taking a sip of soda straight from the can. "I'm sorry, Moss, but spooky metal men? I mean, there are plenty of rumours as to what's actually inside that room, but that's just weird."

  
Moss forced a small laugh. "I was trying for funny, but I suppose that was a little weird." He lied in a lighter tone, feeling just a bit hurt that his friend hadn't believed him. "I was only joking, Roy."  
"Only you weren't." The Doctor corrected softly, knowing exactly it was that Moss had described. "How many did you see, Moss?"  
Moss, not liking all this attention, would have liked any excuse to get out of answering that question.  
"Er..." He intoned, adjusting his glasses. "Like I said, it was only a joke."  
Roy could tell that Moss was lying, and he was actually becoming interested by what Moss had told them.  
If Moss really did think that, then he wasn't about to make fun of that.  
"You really are a terrible liar." Roy pointed out, and Moss shifted in his seat. "Look, if you say there are metal men, then there are metal men. Why would you fib about that?"  
"Exactly." Moss said. "But, you didn't believe me before, so why would you so easily change your mind?"

  
Roy sighed.  
"I don't know." He admitted with a shrug. "In fact, I don't know why we're even talking about it at all. Can we just forget about the whole thing and get back to work?"  
Moss felt this to be an agreeable option, as the phone rang and Roy answered with his usual 'Hello, I.T., have you tried turning it off and on again?'  
Moments later, they all heard the distinct sound of something moving about behind the Green Door; something big, heavy and definitely metal.


End file.
